jo bekke nD darRyl in SUTHURN midleerthcommentary
by QueenSnitch
Summary: Jo Bel continues to insult our intelligence, and we must fight back!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome friends, to another example of the some people's absolute stupidity! This is a story written by Jo Bel and her boyfriend, Darryl, the author if the absolute monstrosity "jO bekke at HUgwRts"(which I have also written a commentary on). Let's try to stay sane. It will be difficult. **

**AN: Jo bekke: Hi dis is a stury that darrel nd I rote!111 **If Darrel is co-writing does that mean he isn't editing? I fear for my sanity! **Its rellygood!111 darryl rote darryls pont of vew lol **No shit Sherlock.

**Xhapter 1: Gndalf**

_**JO BELKES PONT OF VEW!11 **_Why does that need three exclamation marks?

Helo mi nam is jo bele!11 I liv In da sire wich is in THG SOUTH!11111 **Of course it is. I would expect nothing less.**

I am a hobbet!11 so I liv in dis hole In ta groujnd. I liv there with mi uncle bilvo and mi bruther FRODO but hes NOT GAEE!1111 **that's the most important thing to take away, he's not gay, just in case we were wondering!**

I hav a bf hoos nam is DARRYL **Her lack of imagination is painfully obvious in the fact that her boyfriend is the same in her stories and real life.**

hes relly hot nd we do a lot of stuff 2gether!111111 anyhway

1 day I was walkin down the street nd ther was a BLAK perssun!11 **OH NO! **

"OMW!1111" Frodo said. **Oh my wizard? Oh my word? **

The blak persun said, "Im gae, nd the nurthuenurs will soon INVAD!11"** I love it when people state their sexual orientation and intention of world domination when I first meet them…**

SUDDNLY…

Gandalf shot a bunch of firwurks at him, nd he fell over ded. **Well that was a pointless character.**

"hello mi nam is Gandulf!111111" he said.

"relly I herd uncle bimbo talk about u!111111111" I said **HAHAHA, bimbo! **

"i knoe, lol, we faut a stupid northern dragon 2gedder!11" gandulf says. **This ancient wizard is definitely going to say lol…**

'Relly"

"UMmhumm!"

"so y r u here?"

"FOR BILBOS BIRTHDAY!11111 OF CURSE" **Duh! Why didn't you already know that?**

"o yah I forgets bout tahtt," we sed. **Oh she did, she's just an idiot.**

"Yes I knoe, then mabee we cun hav an adntur!1111111" **Well that just ruined the rest of the story.**

"THAt SUNDS AWSUM!11111111"

"ok well lets got 2 the party!1111"

We walked 2 the parte!111 **Must have been an exciting walk if it needs exclamation.**

Bimbo wsas ther, werin a party hat, and a kazoo!11111 "IM TURNIN 1111 **just add an extra thousand years **and tats very xcitein, nd mi nefew and neeces r turning 33 soo its prettee cool!11 THEN… darrel cam up **Did he say that Darrel came up?**

**DARREL POV**

I thote bout jo belle all dae. I b ote her sum flwers and got he r uncl a presnt, then I wnt to the party **Haha, what's the bet she made him add that?**

I sawe jo belle and run up 2 her!111

I gav her the flowers, amd .,. she said, "OMG I luv u!1" **Cute *vomits***

Then Frodo was walkin towards the stag, buyt BIKDO sadi "And nowe I hav mi speech111: **Shut down!**

"O YAY dis is allwaes our favorite part!1" Frodo nd jo bele said.

I luv dat girl.

Bimbo said, "well I c most of da SUTHURNERS r her!" I also c dat sum STINKEE gae people cam!11 GO HOM LUSERS! **Well that's a bit rude! But not at all unexpected.**

THEN BILBO DISEPEERED!11111111

"OPMG!11111" We all screemd. **Oh Pacman my god?**

2 B CONTINUDE!1

\

NEXT TIM:

.

WE FOUND DA RIGN!11111111111111111 **And that is pretty the whole next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welome to chapter two! If you guys want to let me know what you think of this commentary in a review that you be really great! I appreciate all reviews and I reply to all reviews.**

**DARRYl: hi dis chaptur is mostly rittten bi me! LOL. **So finally a look into the mind of Darryl, the tractor driving boyfriend.

**Darryls pontoveiw**

**Jo belke said "LETS go to bagz nd! : **

**So we runs up ther 2 find bimbo, HE was havin a snak nd werin a RING!11 **I wear the one ring while snacking too!

"**OMG," howd u find me." **

"**WE SMURT: I say' **I wish I was as "smurt" as them. Life must be so easy.

**Then Bilbo says I" im goin to riverdale so I can bcum an elf!11111111" **Not sure that's what happens…

"**cull we said."**

"**Here, tak mi uld ring."" He throws it at us nd ran awae. **I just got a really strange mental image thanks to that sentence. Somehow Bilbo was the Grinch…

**THEN GANDULF APEERED**

IJO _beles pob _**Here is the part that Darryl may or may not have corrected, BEWARE! **

_FGnalf said, no we mus hav in advntur, I am bringin sum gaangy with us!1" _**I'm not sure what gaangy is. Possibly ganga/weed? Stoner Gandalf?**

"_Cull we sais.]_

"_OMG: I say,h apily. _

_Then gandulf and us ran thru the forest to bree, so we cin burrow a hose frum the ring rathes. _**HAHAHAHA! Just imagine how that would go down! Most hilarious and one-sided conversation ever!**

_\_

_2 B CUNTINUDE_

**Anonymous Aussie: I really don't understand how she can legitimately think how she writes is okay! I'd like to hope so as well, but I fear that may be in vain!**

**Raven at Night: Pretty sure it continues like that. Save yourself while you can! Although if you feel like continuing, good music helps. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: JO BELkes pov: LOL bi da wae dis chapturs relly good!11111111 **Oh I reeealy doubt it.

**Chapter 3:**

**Gandulf took us thru the **old forst! SUDDENLY…. Mary **wrong gender **and pipin shoed up 2 us!1111

Then we got to da plac wer we wer going 2 buy a huse wile we w8ed 4 gandulf to cum bak. **I'm not sure what story she's been reading. **

Darrel **when did become a character in this story? **Frodo sam mary and i wnt 2 the new house in dat city (I dnt rmmber wer it waz lol) **I think that's because it doesn't exist!**

THE N…

We all tuk baths. **Oh wow! Suspense was really necessary for that.**

Mary nd pipin sang som weerd bath song about uncl Bilbo. **My brain is now making up Bilbo-related songs! DAMN YOU JO BELKE!**

;then we 8 a nig diner and wnt to bed!" in da morning we had to wak up erly 2 meet tom bombabdil and his kreepy gf. **Just confuse me some more why don't you?**

On the wae ther I tride on the ring and I…

DISAPEERED! **NO WAY! I never would have guessed that!**

_**Darrlys POV!1111111111111111 **_I'm not sure why that's so exciting. I'm also getting the feeling that they are both as bad as each other.

JO BEKKE DISSAPEERED!1111111111111111 **OOOH EEMMMM GEEEE!**

"Werd she go sam asked?" **They really need to learn about punctuation!**

"o I knoe," she put on the mystikel ring.

We kept walkin haply to tommys house.

THEN HE SHOED UP! "I CAN C U JO BEKKE!"

NXT TIM:

We 8 a lot of food

**So we are 3 chapters in, and I can already say that I think I know why jO bekke at HUgwRts is such a fail: her editor cannot spell any better than she can!**

**Rachel Weasly 99: Time will only tell if it's worse than the first!**

**Anonymous Aussie: You would've thought so, and I want to think so, but the fact that she has kept going despite the suicide, I don't know where I'm going with this…she just confuses me…**

**Du Brisingr Everinya: If she touches Eragon I will probably start crying! She will have ruined some of the classic stories. HA! I'll think of Kull everytime now! And there is nothing wrong with reading a lot! In fact its admirable! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jo bekes POV:

"!111111" I sed. **Did she really say all those 1's? Maybe that's the only number she knows? **

Tommy luked rite me nd sed, "U r da mos butiful hobit iv evr ceen" **Butty? Yes. Beautiful? Not sure. Does anyone actually know what she looks like?**

I blushed but darly kiked him hapily, **I'd happily kick myself.**

Then he sed, 'wer r u goin?"

"wert akin dis rng 2 riverdale so we can bcum elves:" **Not sure that's how it works. I want to see how the elves like that idea!**

"cull he sed, nowe I kned yur help!1111111111"

"WAT" we all sed.

"DERS SUM BLAK GAE PEEPLE ATAKING MI HOUSE!111111111" **OH NO! Why ever would they do that? Maybe they heard Jo Bel was coming?**

**Darrels POV**

**I sed, "STIUP FLMIN U IDITOS!Q11111111111 **HUH? Was that meant to an author's note? This story is already worse than the last one.

**thwen we wnt and bete up sum dum nurthurnurs, at tom bonbordil hose **Definitely worse. And this is meant to be the guy editing. I weep for education!

**1 of dem waz relly blak nd sed, I am a ringrathe!111111" then he runs away. **I don't think ringwraiths are white or black. They might want to get the story straight BEFORE they write a fanfic on it. Oh wait. That would make sense!

…

**TOW BE CONZTINUSE**

**Anonymous aussie: I love hearing about baths too! Its super fascinating. Songs make it even better.**

**Liduen Kvaedhi: I should have guessed by the user names that you two new each other! Also I'm glad you are enjoying the commentary! I feel like she is just going to destroy EVERYTHING! EVER! So just be prepared for it. This is the year of the apocalypse after all…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to a REALLY boring chapter in which nothing at all happens.**

**AN:DARRYLS POB**

**I wnt through the toom bubmodils hose to find sum fude. we 8 a lot of fude der. **This is so very boring. Ill go have a nap and hope it gets more exciting. **Den tom bombodil sed….**

"**OMG I NEDE 2 TELL U A SECRITE" **YAY! Something happening! I hope its not like in the other story when we never actually find out what the secrets are.

"**WAT IZ IT"**

Jo BELES POVVVVVV

Tom bonbodil tuld us a sekrit….

"BWAR OF DA BARROW DOWENS!111111111111" **I don't even understand what that says! I think its beware of the barrow downs…but you never can tell with these people…**

Then I wnt to bed. **Cool story bro…**

**Blank: I like this idea. Maybe someone should suggest this to her.**

**Anonymous aussie: She does that all the time and I'm expecting that anytime now!**

**Bookwormbunny12: Sadly I think that Darryl is actually her cousin…**


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello there,

Now I know this story only had a few chapters to it, but we have been spared further torture by our dear author, Jo Bel. She has ever so kindly deleted her account! Hooray! I think an international day of celebration is in order!

You may now all enjoy a Jo Bel free life. Enjoy.

Love and cookies,

QueenSnitch


End file.
